


Rooftop Pools & Sewers

by MarvelousMaam



Series: S'Winging High, Falling Hard [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, BatCat is real dammit, Dick being a bit of a dick, Dick loves the chase, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Reader is an art thief, Reader is slightly oblivious, Sexual Humor, Sexual innuendos, a proposoal, an engagement ring, and no snubbin, but happy ending, fem reader - Freeform, pissed off Dick, smooth Dick, this totally gets him going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaam/pseuds/MarvelousMaam
Summary: The best are going to fall and sometimes they fall for the bad ones.Now that Dick has made up his mind nothing will deter him… not even the pending doom of Gotham’s citizens. So, after they’ve defiled basically every rooftop, Nightwing takes his lover underground for a good smooch… wait, no… to save Gotham of course. This is not a comedy but Dick is Dick and he’s always had a penchant for the 'simple' things in life (mind you, those were Lex' words, not mine). Am I straight?





	1. The Thief, The Rooftop and The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm pretty busy at the time being. With working on your [Batboy requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428487/chapters/35810532) as well as with actual work and training. I'm basically running on caffeine at the time being. But that's okay.  
> This little adventure was written a while ago, I just hadn't posted it yet.

Ever since you'd begun your career of thievery you would wind up in the most uncommon places. Rooftops of course, no wonder there, other people apartments or houses, their suburban gardens, dog kennels, pools, once even in a rooftop pool, dumpsters, alleys, fire escapes, the kitchen of a chinese takeaway shop, inside of a defect washing machine of your local laundromat…  
You’d seen your fair share of crazy but you’d always kept above ground - for good reasons.

So, crouching in the sewers of Gotham City was a far call from what you’d planned for tonight… or for any other night for that matter.  
Wearing a slippery, little black dress, four inch heels, skimpy underwear and your most treasured jewelry did not make up for it. Not at all…

Earlier you’d stepped into a slimy puddle of something that looked like shed mutant derma and in your desperate attempt to catch yourself from falling into the bubbling stream of excrements and other unspeakable things you’d grabbed the nearest thing possible to hold on to, that being the undeniably handsome and in equal measure infuriating man who had been supposed to be your date for the night.

Well, if there was anything that Gotham was famous for besides its’ bad weather and sketchy villains, it was Batman and his band of merry followers. The batfamily as many of you rogues had dubbed them had grown over the years, so you shouldn’t even have been surprised that it was just your bad luck going out with one of them or rather his 'persona ad diei’.

In any other situation you’d have laughed at the irony and maybe you’d have appreciated the view of the attractive male clad in tight body armor that had had you swooning several times during your prior encounters (a wrestling match in said rooftop pool being one of those).  
But you were in a bitchy mood and finding out that the man you’d become exclusive with a while ago was the same one that had had slammed you face front into a brick wall last week… let’s say that it didn’t do anything particularly positive for your mood.

Grumbling below your breath while shaking off the vigilante who’d turned to steady you after you’d almost tumbled to your certain toxic grave you glowered when in answer his eyebrows rose in fake surprise.  
"Are you mad at me, dear?" His mock whisper sent hot waves of white fury through you but you bit down on your tongue and sucked in a breath.

You looked away from his clearly heated gaze, hidden beneath a mask that you knew you’d find the most astounding electric blue eyes behind. This whole dating debacle hadn’t ended any better for him you concluded. Finding out that the girl you’d been seeing was far from the sweet, art-loving next-door type but more of the smug, art-thievery, acrobatic kind had to have been just as shocking as watching one of billionaire Bruce Wayne’s adoptive sons rip off his clothes in a back alley to reveal a full body kevlar suit beneath.

What bugged you most though was that he’d been aware for at least a few weeks now and hadn’t let it on. He’d damn well known what had caused that shiner you’d sported for the last few days. His concern had been nothing but a blatant lie. In fact it had been his calculated somersault that had ended with a scratch across your nose and said black eye. Also you’d lost part of your haul.

"Richard, I swear to the gods, if you don’t get your moves on I’ll leave you right here in this stinky dump-hole." Out of pure frustration you glared at him and moved to kick his shin with your heel, missing by inches but ending with you stumbling against his slightly taller form. His arm crept around your waist to hold you steady once more.

"Don’t you get smart with me, woman!" His deep voice grumbled in your ear and despite the ridiculousness of the whole situation you felt yourself shiver in answer.  
"I’d just like to know what bothered you more, the fact that I’m Nightwing or that Nightwing is me, huh?" His growl was soft spoken but at the same time his firm grip on you left no doubt that he was actually awaiting an answer.

"I don’t get you, DICK!" Putting emphasis on his name, even though you were well aware that he was usually the first to make any jokes about it, you snorted unladylike and fixed your glare on his pecs rather than his face. "Can’t this wait till after we’ve retrieved that goddamn piece of ancient debris?"

Okay, this was lightly put. After all it had been you who had stolen the weird artifact just a day before, commissioned by non other than The Mortician who’d once literally raised the dead. Not believing into any legendary objects that supposedly worked magic you’d not cared for much more than the vast amount of payment you’d received on an offshore account.

"This piece of debris as you call it, my love fulfills a person’s dearest wish!" Dick hissed before finally letting you go and turning around to carefully continue his way, one hand always at the ready to catch your fall if he must. It had to be an unconscious move you thought. He surely wouldn’t care to uphold your relationship under these circumstances. You even suspected that after his discovery of your secret, nightly excursions he’d only gone on with this farce of a relationship to convict you of some sort of crime sooner or later. Somehow this saddened you.

"But what’s so bad about getting a wish fulfilled?" You asked weakly, feeling lightheaded at the prospect of having to face another heartbreak in your young life. And this one promised to be particularly painful after you’d realized only a while ago that you had irrevocably fallen for the soft-hearted man with his passion for anything artistic and his love for the circus, his lighthearted teasing that at first had frustrated you and nowadays made you smile stupidly.  
The list could have gone on and on but you stopped yourself and instead returned to watching the muscles in his back move gracefully with each step. Not to speak of those darned buttocks. The heat in your cheeks was clearly not imagined.

A part of you was not at all mad that Dick had turned out to be your nemesis. The chases that the two of you had enjoyed across the city were the most fun you could imagine besides other obvious activities. Also, in the rush of a chase there’d been more than one occasion on which you’d have loved to jump the costumed hero for other purposes than a fight. Guilt had always eaten you up afterwards because of Dick, whom you’d thought to be your unsuspecting, civilian billionaire boyfriend. You’d usually spent these nights administrating special treatment to him… he hadn’t objected. In fact in retrospective you were sure that he’d been well aware of your arousal and your guilt.

"There’s nothing wrong with his wish, Y/N! It’s the same as always with him." His voice cut into your train of thought and albeit the dim lighting you noted him shaking his head in a frustrated manner. "It’s the price that worries me!"

You swallowed, once again almost choking on the stench surrounding you. You’d be smelling like a public toilet for days to come if you stayed down here for much longer. Your companion remained quiet, silently trudging on and on along the endless tunnel towards your goal. The rich, masculine smell of the after shave you’d gifted him with for Valentine's Day had long ago evaporated.

"Sooo…" You mumbled when the silence stretched too long.  
"The price?" Dick’s voice was tinted with amusement and you found his soft, raven locks bobbing on his head as if he was shaking with silent laughter.  
"It depends on the wish but I don’t want to find out what this thing will be asking in return for two lives."

"So he’s going to wish his parents back, legit?" You wondered out loud in remembrance of the day that you’d gotten the odd job and Porter Vito, hiding beneath the get up of a film noir detective, trench coat and Bogart hat inclusive, had told you of his wish to revive his parents from the dead. You’d barely kept a straight face but at the prospect of a few hundred thousand dollars… let’s say that you’d turned dead serious again.

Again Dick’s head bobbed in the semi-darkness and you understood it as a nod for yes, hinting that he was done talking to you. You rolled your eyes and let out a soft groan. Besides the whole situation it was your feet that were killing you step by step and you couldn’t even find it in yourself to be thankful for not choosing sandals but some simple heels.

"Stop making so much noise!" The man in front of you complained, irritation lacing his words. "We’re there!"  
"I can see that!" You poked his shoulder blade with your index finger to catch his attention and pointed upwards towards a rusty hatch that would lead you right into the cellar of Porter Vito’s erstwhile home and working place: his funerary service’s morgue.  
"That must be the entrance!" You whispered and eyed the ladder that would lead you to hopefully catch the man himself before he did anything you’d all regret. The ladder spokes did nothing to inspire any confidence in you. By now you were certain that today was the day of your death and that no one would care. Well, maybe your cat would care when its’ can opener didn’t return in time for the next meal.

You both stood looking upwards, weighing your options.  
"I’m going up first!" Dick spoke up resolutely.  
"If it’s save I’ll lend you a hand, if not… well let’s hope I’m as agile as they say I am!" He grinned boyishly and you felt your heart speed up automatically.  
"Are you serious?" You asked him surprised, fearing to have to watch the man you loved drop right into the cloaca of revolting, fetid, contaminated and probably radioactive waste.

"Why, love? Are you volunteering?" The light teasing made it easier to believe that he’d forgive you once this was over but you knew better than to hope for the impossible. Nightwing was well-known for his sense of justice.  
"No, I… I just thought it’d be safer if I tested the waters. I’m lighter than you and if I fall you can catch me…" Looking away you blushed in embarrassment while feeling his gaze on you. He looked thoughtful.

"I’d catch you any other day but I don’t think you’ll be able to make that iron trap door move an inch, dear." A small smirk played around his lips and you couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the double meaning, instinctively placing your hand on his muscled biceps as you usually did when the two of you were teasing each other outside of costume.

In the blink of an eye you found yourself tucked against your companion’s chest, heat rolling off of the two of you in waves, leaving you feeling breathless, needy and absolutely not in control of your bodily reactions. Your fingernails that had only softly grazed the kevlar suit now dug into it, desperate to hold on as you stared into the masked face of the vigilante whom you’d established sort of a hunting sport with during the past few years.

Heart pounding in your chest you watched him carefully tug a stray strand of hair behind your ear while you felt his other gloved hand snake its way down the small of your back to settle upon the top of your backside, squeezing it softly. Your eyes closed momentarily as your breath hitched and you knew before you saw it that you’d be facing a smug smirk in answer.

"Diiiick…" You groaned when his mouth latched onto your throat and for a second there was no nauseating, rotten smell but only the man who was bent over you as if he was trying to consume you.  
"Later, love!" You barely caught his whisper against your skin and would have giggled at the bad pun if he’d not suddenly sucked on that delicate spot right below your earlobe. His teeth grazed your skin and you just knew that there’d be two hickeys minimum next time you looked into a mirror. How was it that he always managed to make you want to hump the next lamp post to relieve yourself?

He dispatched himself, holding you at arms length until you’d recovered.  
"I’m going up now!" His smile was sweet and sincere and you just wished you could take off his mask to see whether his eyes were sparkling just the way you imagined.  
"Be careful!" You managed to press out but the agile acrobat was already halfway up the ladder, carefully skipping the treads that were damaged.

"Come on up, Y/N!" You heard him seconds later. "Miss out on the second, the sixth and the thirteenth tread and you’ll be fine!"  
You did as he had told you, until at about the half your heel caught somehow and wouldn’t budge.

"Dickie, my shoe’s stuck!" You whined upwards. "I’m SO going to make you pay for a new pair!" His answer was a pained laugh that immediately reminded you that he’d probably make sure to incarcerate you after this evening, all of his intimacy being nothing but an act after all. Yet, "Just ditch it!" was not what you'd wanted to hear but there was no use in arguing and you slipped out of the stuck heel, before kicking off the other, too.

A few feet above you Dick had begun to work on the iron hatch, his attempts of picking the lock beyond pathetic in your eyes.  
"Com'on, robbin' wonder!" You growled upwards, the soles of your feet beginning to hurt as they dug into the corroded metal.

"That’s what she said!" Was the only reply that served as enough of a distraction to leave you temporarily speechless. How was it that this man was flirting with you whilst the both of you were stuck between a rock and a hard place - or rather the sewers and the morgue.  
And were the heck had he kept his lock picking set hidden in that goddamn skin tight suit?

"Have you ever thought about giving up on sexual innuendos?" You asked.  
"I mean, in a situation like this it’s kinda alarming."  
He chuckled in answer and milliseconds later a clicking sound declared his successful breakage of the lock. "Good lord, love, I’ve tried but it gets so HARD when you play along."  
You bit your tongue to refrain from falling into Dick’s verbal trap and instead listened to him taking a deep breath before forcefully pushing against the metal with all of his strength and using the leverage to his advance. The secret trapdoor practically tore of its angles and unfolded upwards with a loud clanking noise. So much for sneakily breaking in and steeling the artifact back unnoticed.

You both clambered out of the narrow hole and right into a dimly lit, stuffy storage room full of archaic looking medical tools, lots of colorful bottles that would give any beauty salon a run for its money and more packs of disposable gloves and paper towels than you were mentally ready for. Covering all items was a finger’s breadth of dust that would have served as a sufficient death bringer to any asthmatic.

Your hands were still clasped tightly around Dick’s who’d turned to help you up the second he was out of the gaping, black hole in the ground. He squeezed it reassuringly.  
"Don’t look like that, love. I might get ideas what with all this fetish freak stuff lying around." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively but the upwards curl of his lips told you that he was merely joking.  
It was your luck that the semi-darkness hid your blush that was sure to spread from unspoken depths right up to your nose.

"Maybe he didn’t hear us?" The hoarseness of your voice had you flinching but you took note of his shrug before he conclusively let go of your hand to close in on the doorway that would lead you out of the room.  
"Maybe…" He mumbled. "But I wouldn’t get my hopes up!"

The pungent smell of the sewers gradually faded away only to give way to a scent that vaguely reminded you of those tracts in hospitals that when you entered you instinctively knew were homing the moribund patients.

Watching Dick’s athletic form crouch in front of the small sliver of blueish light penetrating the darkness from beneath the door, you remained standing in the background.

"There’s someone speaking on the other side!" He whispered, his voice lowering further than before. He gestured for you to move to the side and hide from direct sight.  
"Stay back!" You watched his muscles contort as he moved to press down the handle in exceeded slow motion so as to not make any more noise. It gave you just enough time to wobble to your appointed place, your feet still hurting after freed of their confinements.

Your gazes met in silence and for a second the world stood still before everything went southwards.

The only hint was a loud shriek that sounded eerily like Porter Vito screaming "No, no, no! You tricked me!" before a loud explosion could be heard and the next moment you found yourself lying flat on the floor with Dick’s body half thrown over you and pressing you into the dirt to shield your unprotected body. Ever the gentleman, you thought as tears stung in your eyes from the dust that dispersed and you felt the urge to cough to get it out of your airways.

"Y/N?" Dick breathed heavily and squeezed by his weight you could barely lift your head.  
"I’m good!" You rasped through coughs. "You?"  
"Ugh… fine, just fine!" He didn’t sound fine you concluded and strained against him. Whatever had caused the explosion, he’d taken the blow for you.

"Nightwing, please move. Let me take a look at you." Your plea fell on deaf ears and you took note of drops of warm wetness falling onto your bare skin.  
"Oh my god! Don’t you dare pass out!" Your whisper evolved into a full blown howl at the prospect of your companion being hurt badly.  
"Don’t you die on me, Nightwing! I still gotta settle a score with you, after all." Within seconds hot tears streamed down your cheeks but you managed to free yourself from under the heavy weight that was all Dick and his heavy as fuck armory, to sit up and take a look around.

The door was barely hanging onto its hinges, half blown apart and bent out of shape. Light streamed into the small room now and rubble was piling on the ground. The man by your side was unconscious and you tried to turn him into a lying position without doing any more damage to the wounds he might have sustained.  
He’d clearly been hit hard, blood was dripping from a cut on his temple and he was bound to bruise at some places but other than that his suit had absorbed the worst it seemed.

Once your coughing fit subsided you tried to make out more over the settling dust only to find the room behind the shredded doorway to look to be in as much chaos. Steel furniture was knocked over and appliances lay broken on the concrete flooring. Some of the morgues’ cold room doors had also been ripped from the hinges to reveal empty holes of shadowy gray in the walls.  
Besides the clearly dead and torn apart body of Porter Vito in one corner of the room, the most disturbing sight was the glowy, blue orb floating in the midst of all, emitting a buzzing sound that would rival a bee hive’s.

You were quite sure that you were supposed to feel frightened but somehow this thing had you get up to your feet and walk towards it, stumbling over stick and stone. It almost felt like it worked some magnetism on you for you could not, for the hell of it, look away or do anything but draw closer to it, one step after the other.

"Y/N!" You were sure that it was your imagination playing tricks on your mind when you heard Dick calling your name softly. You ignored it. Or rather: You couldn’t not ignore it for the only thing on your mind was the floating orb now. You had to reach it. You had to touch it. And then… you did. Blackness engulfed you.


	2. The Hunter and his Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Work got to me and I had close to no time for anything besides. Anyways, second chapter is a short walk through Dick's emotional state while watching his girl being reckless. Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end. :D

He could only watch in horror as the love of his life raised her hand as if she wanted to caress the strange, glowing ball of electricity in the middle of the morgue. His plea had gone unheard and even if he’d been at full strength and been able to get to his feet without a feeling of nausea overcoming him, he wouldn’t be able reach her before her fingertips brushed the surface of the fearsome thing.

Recalling the intel that Tim accorded him earlier in the evening, just when he’d been getting ready for the date night, a small velvet box tucked safely in his pants’ pocket, he was struck by fear. Fear for the life of the woman he loved and in knowledge of her greediness fear for the whole city.

He’d fallen in love with a villain. He’d definitely not planned on it, in fact he’d only looked for some fun. Yet when they’d started dating and he’d found out that the sweet girl he’d met at a gallery opening was the hot piece of ass art-burglar whom he’d been trying to track down for quite a while then, he’d fallen… and hard, after only a few dates of witty banter.

Nothing compared to the challenge she posed when they’d chase through the city - she the prey and he the hunter. And he’d be damned if she didn’t feel the same, the way she went down on him hours later when they were meeting at one of their apartments, their masks put aside. She’d nearly ripped his clothes off one time and goodness she didn’t even realize when sometimes she’d scream not his name but his alias.

Maybe it shouldn’t have turned him on but it sure as hell did, especially because she hadn’t figured out the truth. He’d tried hinting, had pulled off a somersault that was an exact copycat move of an acrobatic show they’d gone to see a night before. It hadn’t ended well… She’d run straight into a brick wall, had cussed and cursed like a sailor before leaving him standing on a rooftop, hands full of stolen goods that he did not know what to do with.

He’d gone to see her the next day, doting over her black eye and embarrassed at himself, particularly when there had been no hot make out session but only cuddling in front of the tv. There he’d gone and killed the mood for days to come. With one lousy, miscalculated somersault…

He’d planned on showing her tonight before presenting her the diamond ring he’d chosen. That being the actual reason he’d worn his costume beneath the suit he’d put on for their romantic dinner date. What he hadn’t reckoned with was that his woman had gone and gotten herself involved with Porter Vito otherwise known as The Mortician.

The artifact she’d stolen for the man was a dangerous piece of magic origin, immemorial and absolutely deadly to misjudge. Originating from Arabia BC, this relic was the basis of people’s legends about jinns. And if any information that Tim had provided was true then this being was after nothing short of destruction of civilization. Fulfilled wishes only came with much higher price tags.

He’d pulled the velvet box out of his pocket again and set it aside for the time being, sighing deeply in frustration. Then he’d fetched his beloved to lead him to whichever place she’d dropped off the stolen artifact. She’d not exactly reacted the way he’d planned out when he’d gone and ripped off his clothing in a back alley but he supposed it was mostly due to the haste they were in to find Vito. She’d been absolutely furious with him but he’d shrugged it off, knowing that angry sex with her would be fantastic and then the second round, make up sex would be phenomenal. He’d just propose when the two of you were sated and sleepy. High levels of oxytocin equaled low danger of declination after all.

The plan of making his lover scream all of his names during one night of raw passion was crumbling now though as her skin came in contact with the blue thing and it began pulsating, growing with each pulse until it had swallowed her whole and there was nothing left to be seen of the small body it had consumed.

He couldn’t speak. Didn’t even try to get up but instead just sagged back down on the floor, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, tinted in blueish light. What sense did it make anyway, he thought. It was surreal really, now that he’d met the woman of his dreams, the one that could match him in agility, in wits and in bed, after he’d accepted what she did for a living (Selina’s pep talk had worked wonders) and after he’d not felt the slightest doubt when looking for a simple gift but leaving the jeweler with an engagement ring.

He wouldn’t be able to do anything about it anyway he deduced before closing his eyes. He decided to wait for the outcome of his lover’s wish. He prayed that she would not crush his hopes, for he truly believed her to be one of the few people on the whole, wide world who might be able to charm that jinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciation appreciated, as always! :D


	3. The Jinn and the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. And it's time for Dick to set some things straight. Have fun!

"What is it you desire, child of man?"  
The harsh voice asking the question sounded nothing short but tired, angry and frustrated. You flinched and tried to remember just how you’d come to float around in a strange, blue sphere that obscured your view to the outsides. You could barely recall an explosion and Dick… no Nightwing getting hurt while trying to protect you. Wait… Dick was Nightwing, you remembered now.

"Child of man? What is your wish?" Again that question.  
"Who are you?" You mumbled before it hit you like a freight train: the artifact, Porter Vito, the wish.  
"What did you do to Porter Vito?" Fear paralyzed you but you were met by silence.  
"What are you going to do to me?" The silence dragged on.  
"What do you want from me?"

You could feel the frustration levels around you rise as if you were a parasite sucking on the crackling energy that surrounded you. But all the sudden it vanished into thin air.

"Have you not come to have your wish fulfilled, human child?" The generic voice asked you and you almost had the feeling that a hint of intrigue was lacing the words.  
"Not exactly… no!" You muttered dazedly. Whatever should you need to wish for after all. You were doing what you loved, you were living in as much luxury as you felt comfortable with and you were dating the most wonderful man on earth who was also one of the most eligible bachelor, crowned as such by several of Gotham’s papers.

The feeling of surprise surrounded you.   
"Is there nothing… child?"  
You almost shook your head no before catching yourself. There certainly were some things but you came up with nothing at all but one thing.   
"There’s something…" You whispered and in answer felt the air around you shift again.  
"But… while I honestly wish for my boyfriend to not leave me over this whole mess, this is not a wish I want you to grant me. I want him to decide freely."

You figured that you could at least ask if there was anything the voice wished for. After all you had one wish free as you understood.   
"What about you?"  
Astonishment was the answering feeling now.  
"Do you want me to wish for anything for you?" You asked, shrugging helplessly.  
Silence again.

"I mean, I don’t know how this works and maybe you grant your own wishes anyway. But if not… I could… ya know."  
Warmth surrounded you now and maybe a hint of gratitude.

"You would do that, child?"   
You nodded yes, before raising your index finger in reprimand only to be hit by a feeling of scorn.  
"I won’t wish any harm on anyone or anything though!"  
The warmth returned, almost feeling hot.

"There comes a price with every wish, child!" The voice informed you softly. "It is impartial of the wish."  
Your clouded brain made it hard to think this over but after a while you were sure to have grasped the concept and smiled, feeling somewhat silly.  
"But you’d tell me what the price was, beforehand, right?"

"No!"   
"Oh!" Your lips formed the gasp unintentionally.   
"And I take it that you will not accept no wish?" You frowned and your train of thought became somewhat clearer again. What if the price was Gotham city? Or something that would hurt Dick or his family or for that matter any innocent individual…

"Yes!" The firm answer resounded and you swallowed your fear before nodding.   
"Well then I guess I will have to trust you on this one." You took a deep breath. "I wish for your wish to be fulfilled!" And as an after thought you added. "And for the price not being that someone gets hurt."  
The voice made a distant sound that sounded like a chuckle and you smiled.

"So, shall it be! My wish is death and your prize is life!"  
Darkness swirled around the edges of your sight before it came rushing in, knocking you out cold.

You awoke to soft humming and the reassuring, warm feeling of someone cradling you and rocking you softly. It took a while longer for you to register the pungent smell surrounding you and the stinging of rubble digging into your soft flesh from where your body made contact with the ground. Other than that there was only the certain knowledge of security in the arms of your lover.

"Dick?" You asked softly into the darkness, surprised that your voice was clear and bare any hoarseness. The humming stopped and large hands tightened around you momentarily in answer before you heard a breath being sucked in. Chapped lips carefully kissed your forehead.

"You’re awake my love! You sure go all the way to scare me right." He sounded relieved and his fingertips began to run over your body, leaving a tingling feeling behind even though you knew that he was only checking for your reaction to any possible, internal wounds. A shiver ran down from the nape of your neck and made you arch into his ministrations.

"You don’t seem hurt!" His chuckle was enough to tell you that he’d noted your immediate arousal to his touch. "Good god, no! I feel great!" You mumbled, at the same time wondering exactly why you were feeling as great as you did.   
"Well, my dear. Now would be a good time to open your eyes!" You frowned at his request. Just when you were enjoying the moment he’d go and ask you to wake out of this pleasurable, hazy daze.   
"Fine!" You grumbled and slowly let your eyelids fall open to reveal Nightwing’s satisfied features, eyes still hidden behind his usual domino mask. You gasped, shocked to find yourself not in the arms of Dick Grayson but the pursuer who’d chased you all through the city. Once again memories crashed upon you.

"Dick, you’re Nightwing!" You couldn’t help but whisper the obvious and his smile broadened to a toothy grin in answer.   
"Really, my love? That comes as a surprise!" He chuckled but kept otherwise still, continuing to cradle you.  
"Oh!" You frowned and felt the blush creep up your cheeks while you tried to sit up.

"Don’t be such a… a…" Stumbling over your words, still feeling slightly dizzy, your companion jumped at the chance.   
"Dick?" Your answering frown only seemed to amuse him further and he guffawed, his palm slapping his own thigh in mirth. You couldn’t stay mad at this man and you realized that was your true downfall and his greatest weapon against you. His carefree attitude just sucked every single negative vibe out of your system and you felt bubbling laughter rising.

"Let’s get outta here, okay darling?"  
It was totally okay!

Half an hour later  
It was totally not okay!

You sulked and pouted and whined and… well, you get it! You’d done everything in your might to escape your oncoming doom but here you were clutching onto your boyfriend like a madwoman, while the man himself was driving one of Batman’s playthings at neck-breaking speed through the darkest night of Gotham City.  
Hidden gadgets, ammo and vehicles in secret hideouts seemed to be a real thing with the bats. You’d only heard rumours but the high-tech motorcycle the two of you were zooming through narrow streets and right over Robert Kane Memorial Bridge with was proof enough.   
Nightwing, still fully geared up and very much concerned about your health after the whole mental invasion courtesy to a jinn, had basically forced you to comply and have him drive you. Your current dilemma? He had mentioned that he would be taking you home… just not yours was what he’d fessed up once he had your arms wrapped around his torso securely. You’d almost let go in shock but the goddamn bastard had fastened a pair handcuffs on you before you could even react and since then the two of you were speeding through the night and you might as well freeze to death considering the lack of your clothing and the decreasing temperatures.

You couldn’t help but cling close to the male in front of you as the Wayne residence was drawing nearer and nearer just as your stomach plummeted lower than ever before. It wasn’t that you’d never been to any sort of posh households, in fact you’d once robbed a Goya from under the nose of a Spanish nobleman while attending a gala at his mansion but you’d just never been to the local business mogul’s home as it never did seem worth the trouble after you’d traced the outskirts of Wayne estate only to find it heavily secured. Not to mention the aggressive little punk of Robin who’d chased you away with his sword drawn.

By now this seemed to be reasonable since it had occurred to you that the probability of Dick being the only member of his family in vigilante business was actually low. Taking everything in mind, especially the bat-branded bike you were riding right up the hill and to the front door, you’d deduced that probably Bruce Wayne was the Batman himself and Dick’s brothers made up the former and current Robin brigade.

"God, this thing is massive!" You spoke in awe, eyes fixed on the building, as Dick slowed down. In answer you felt his chest vibrate as if he was trying to hold his laughter.  
"You should really keep those comments to yourself, dear until we’re in bed!" You heard him imprudently call over his shoulder.

But you never got to reprimand him as the bike came to an abrupt halt right in front of the stairs leading up to the entrance and the motion caused you to hardly press your chest against Dick’s back, involuntary squishing your bosom between the two of you. Your breath was pushed right out of your lungs and your ice cold limbs hurt in reaction.

"Let’s get you inside, love!" You heard your boyfriend speak tenderly as you felt him fumble with the handcuffs.   
"What, so you’re going to lock me up? Right here? You’re not even handing me over to the forces?" You cried out shocked at his extreme measures. Sure, you weren’t exactly one of the good gals but you had never killed or stolen from anyone who would actually miss the artsy pieces you collected and preserved or sold into appreciating hands.

You almost fell when trying to get off of the bike and watched slightly miffed when Dick effortlessly put it on its’ centerstand and swung his leg over it to stand gracefully as always. As if it hadn’t been him who’d gotten hurt. This man was so frustratingly sexy at whatever he did… it made you swoon… and mad… all at the same time. Foremost it reminded you of the rooftop pool once more and how Nightwing had somehow managed to pull it off to look dignified while trying to pull his sodden, skin-tight pants right outta…  
You’d been even more obsessed with his goddamn butt ever since.  
You groaned as you felt him wrap an arm around your shoulder and tug you closer.

"I have not the utmost idea what you’re going on about, love! I’m sure I’m more than enough of a force to be reckoned with, also I’m more than willing to lock you up after we’ve checked your vitals." His purring into your ear was accompanied by the grand doors of the manor slamming open to reveal an older male in a decorous, made-to-measure suit.

"Master Richard! I was anticipating your return after your distress call earlier." The gray haired man awaited you atop the stairs and blatantly eyed your messed up state.  
"Come on in, you two. Tea’s awaiting and I’ve readied you something to eat."   
Your stomach growled in answer and you laid your palm upon your belly when it cramped.

"Thank you, Alfred!" Dick nodded appreciative and then turned his eyes to watch you.   
"You want a ride, love?" He spoke low enough for the waiting butler to not hear him and you raised your eyebrows in question, scrutinizing his broad smile that was directed at you.  
"Excuse me?"

He nodded downwards and once again you were reminded of your bare feet on the ground - dirt and pebbles poking into your soft soles and cold gusts of wind making your toes curl.  
"Just hop on my back, love! I’ll give you a piggy ride." Dick’s playful voice cut in.  
"My little brother and I do that all the time."

"I will not let you carry me like a child into the home of your family, Richard!" You scowled and glowered at him, still angry that he would lead you right into the bat’s claws. Crossing your arms over your chest and huffing, irritated by his good mood, you barely had a millisecond to react before you found yourself picked up nonetheless.  
"Fine with me, Y/N! Let’s do it the sulky girlfriend way then." Dick’s arms wrapped around you bridal style and you gaped at him, too shocked to do anything at all.

Once inside, Alfred closed the door behind the three of you and led you further into the classically furnished home of the Wayne family and you actually enjoyed the safe feeling of being cradled up in your boyfriends arms, pressing even closer against him to fight the chill that had only begun to rock your body with tremors once you’d stepped into the warmth.

You stopped to enter a room, comfortably equipped with large armchairs and sofas, a fire crackling in the fireside at the center of one of the walls. It reminded you of a HGTV scene, the teapot, sandwiches and biscuits awaiting you on the table. You’d never in your life called a cookie biscuit but it felt wrong to even think about these fine pieces of baked goods as anything else.

Dick carefully sat you down on one of the sofas but remained kneeling in front of your crouched form now holding onto your freezing hands and massaging them. In the background you watched Alfred pour two cups of tea.

"Are you feeling better yet, my love?" His questions caught you by surprise and you returned your gaze to the pair of hands in your lap before looking up into his masked features.  
"A little!" You admitted and watched his brilliant smile light up your world again.  
Sooner than later you concluded there would be bars separating you two.

You leaned forward, carefully pressing a soft kiss on Dick’s forehead. You just hoped that he understood that you accepted his stance as protector and hero. It was his job after all to keep the other citizens safe from people like you. It did not deter the feeling of betrayal but that was your own fault for falling in love with one of the bats.

A bare hand, gloves discarded hastily, carefully grabbed your chin in answer and gently tilted your head down until the two of you were leveled out. You stared at each other in utter fascination before finally the distance between the two of you seemed to grow less and less until your lips met in the softest touch. You could not recall any other moment this sweet between you and felt your eyelids flutter close automatically.  
A soft moan escaped you when Dick pulled back with a small smile on his lips and you were all too aware of the other person in close proximity watching you out of his periphery.

"Alfred?" Dick’s voice was hoarse and he didn’t stop looking at you.  
"Yes, Master Richard?" The butler’s questioning answer was soft and discreet.  
"I left something on my dresser earlier this evening. Would you awfully mind getting it for me?" His fingers remained caressing your skin and you noted how the warmth had begun to return to your limbs again. In the background, Alfred smiled and turned to leave.  
"It will be my pleasure, Dick!"

So this was how it was going to end, you thought. The butler would go and get whatever it was that your foe turned lover would use to convict you and then he would judge you to whatever punishment he deemed fit. You swallowed and felt tears gather in your eyes while the man kneeling before you kept smiling this special smile that you just knew was not the faked pearly whites, toothy grin he threw around like confetti.

And to think that he wouldn’t even take of his mask, persisting to take you captive as his alter ego. You scowled and before you knew it your fingers were tugging on the edges of the adhesive mask, careful to leave no additional scratch marks on that goddamned perfect face of his. His smile remained in place as he let you peel the protective disguise off and soon you found yourself peering into his electric blues. Despite their cool color Dick Grayson’s eyes were rarely anything but warm and you felt yourself heat up further, once again closing in on him in a desperate attempt to either deter him from his path of justice or at least enjoy one last kiss before…

"Master Richard!" Alfred coughed softly as the two of you didn’t seem to have noticed his return. This time Dick turned his face towards him, only adding to the lost feeling that took you over. No last kiss for the thief then. Sighing you swallowed down the tears that were sure to fall otherwise and then you closed your eyes, returned both your hands to your lap, wrists facing upwards and ready to be handcuffed once more - this time not for safety measure but to keep you captive.

"Open your eyes, Y/N!" You heard Dick whisper almost inaudibly and you were satisfied to hear that he didn’t sound as collected as only seconds ago. You shook your head and frowned.  
"Please?" He asked carefully and you almost subsided… almost.

"If you’ve gotta do this get it over with. I’m just not ready to look you in the eye while you do it." You gasped and felt those wretched tears run down your cheek despite your efforts. Well, there was no reason to hold back anymore you guessed.  
"I love you, Grayson and I will not run away from you this time if that’s what you…"

You weren’t even able to finish the impromptu speech before you felt something cool glide over your left ring finger and your eyes opened on their own behalf at the surprising sensation.  
"I like a good chase, love but I’m glad you make it easier this time!"

Your eyes were fixed on the ring now sparkling on your finger, a large stone sitting in its center.  
"I take it that’s a yes?" You whipped your head up to find the soft smile on you lover’s face slightly wavering as if afraid of your answer.

"You’re such a… a… DICK!" You muttered and felt your eye twitch as his face fell to settle into a confused look.   
"All this time I thought you were going to arrest me!" Growling and fisting his luscious raven locks in both hands you pulled him closer.  
"Of COURSE it’s a yes!" Your lips crashed together in a heated kiss, both your tongues immediately stroking the other’s and hot, humid air passing between you. Battling for dominance, you tugged on his scalp only to surrender when you felt one of his hands dip low on your back, cupping part of your bottom to haul you to the seatings edge and right into the hardness of his protective gear.

You moaned and rubbed your aching breasts against the chest plate, preparing to wrap both legs around his waist when someone cleared their throat.

"Congratulations!" It was Bruce Wayne’s distinctive voice and his form in the doorway, by his side none other than smirking Selina Kyle.  
"Another wedding!" She purred. "It never gets old!"  
"They should rather be having a shower!" A younger voice piped up and out of the shadows stepped a smaller version of the Wayne patriarch. You’d know that brat anywhere.   
"Robin!" You hissed and in answer received a smirk.  
"You got guts, burglar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. BUT I'm curious: Is it just me or is Dick not exactly a fangirl favorite anymore? Kind of feels like Jay might have taken over as DC-heartthrob and not even the pretty boy panels in the wedding prelude seem to have changed that.

**Author's Note:**

> One fic just aaaall about romancing Dickiebird. Finally!  
> Of course, even I love Dick, I really do. He's just not my #1... But what’s NOT to love? Dick being Dick is just as perfect as it gets. Agent 37 had me swooning too. The whole Grayson run was one fantastic piece of comic history in my humble opinion.  
> Imagine a GRAYSON movie. Something like Mission Impossible just cooler, suave like James Bond but sooo much sexier. And Midnighter? OMG. I'd kill to get this on big screen.  
> XOXO, MM


End file.
